


New Roommates

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Genprompt_bingo [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Implied Violence, Minor Character Death, Roommates, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Agent Arizona gets two roommates, who are also new teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Roommates

It was bound to happen sooner or later.

She had two new roommates waiting outside her – their room that she could see standing on either side of the closed door. As much as she had valued the privacy and the quiet that came with having a room to herself, she had known it would have happened eventually.

Most of the other quarters groups of two to four Freelancer Agents each.

In her case, she had been assigned to a room by herself that was the size of a small airfield. Seeing her roommates now was enough to remind that she didn't have enough of her own belongings and gear combined to claim the entire space as hers.

It also reminded that she would have to tell certain other Agents to sod off now that the room couldn't be used like a cheap hotel room – she has her doubts that these two newbie Agents would appreciate that. Not that it bothered her much, though she did look forward to eventually telling York that he would have to look elsewhere to bed in for however many nights that he needed to stay over and borrow a bed.

The two nameless Freelancers take immediate note of her silent approach and she notes their armor coloring. One is a sea-foam blue coloring and the other is a sort of grey brown coloring.

She cants her head and helmet slightly, watching them both, noting how the grey brown armored Agent seems to start squirming through the prolonged silence. It will be something to work on if they are going to be working together in the future.

“So. You two must be the new Agents that Command assigned to room with me. What names did they give you?”

She almost dreads the answer that they may give, but at the same time it is important that she knows their code names so that she can work with them during missions.

“Agent Montana.”

“Agent Kansas.”

Somehow she is immediately grateful that she hadn't removed her helmet yet, making it easier to hide her expression at the sting of loss and self hatred that she feels in her soul and heart. Mourning the loss that her team had unexpectedly been faced with.

Two dead Agents and two more currently in medical induced comas after a mission that had gone so bad that had required the assistance of Agent Carolina's team in getting what remained of her team back to the ship. In a compartment known only to her and California, she still has the dog tags that had belonged to the two Agents who had previously been named as Montana and Kansas.

Looking at these two Agents, she wondered distantly just how long it had taken for Command to find them and give them to the Director for Project Freelancer.

She nods slightly as she moves between them to the door.

“I see. Welcome to the Project then, you two. I am Agent Arizona, your team leader. Come inside and set your gear down on a bed of your choice.”


End file.
